Fun In The Sun
by Ed Elrics Baby
Summary: Team 7 go to the beach... Who knew that a beach sign was so sarcastic? And why is it so true? Shark Attack, Crude Humor, Crack Fic, but a good one. Not a crummy one. Review please! R&R! OneShot!


**Fun In The Sun**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own Strawberry therefor she is me.**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-Kun, can we please go to the beach? I'm dying out here!" Sakura pleaded Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah! We could go to the beach and fine the rest of the guy's-"Naruto was cut off.

"-And girls." Sakura said.

"-And girls." Naruto repeated.

"Well, we better hurry off before Kakashi-Senseri find's us and want's to come to!" Sakura finished.

The three Genin walked off to the beach, in a quick sorta pace.

They reached a sign that read:

**_Konoha Leaves Beach_**

**_Please be aware that we are not responsible for injury, murder, constipation, sickness, illness around the ear area, butt pains, stealing of your ex-girlfriend, mysterious disappearings, theft, stolen underwear, panties flagpoles, death, chunks in the water, seasickness, shark attack, drowning, blood, or anything that involve's painting wall's._**

**_Thank you and have a nice time:)_**

"Er... That was disturbing..." Sakura said.

"Well, we might as well find a place to sit down." Naruto said.

Naruto picked out a nice layed out spot.

"Wonder why nobody picked here!" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face.

But what he ddn't know was that there were crab's everywhere under the sand where they lay.

"Well, I mgith as well get undressed." Sakura said.

"WHEEWWWW! TAKE IT OFFFF!" Naruto yelled out loud.

"You perv!" Sakura said, as she punched Naruto upside the head.

Sakura pulled off her shirt to reveal a pink bikini top, and her pants to reveal a pink bikini thong.

Sasuke just stared.

"Um... I was prepared just incase we did go to the beach." Sakura said, she blushed as she saw Sasuke staring at her in disbelief.

Naruto was to, but that's normal for him.

Sasuke pulled off his short's to reveal swimming trunks. He pulled his shirt off to reveal a nice fine peice of man candi chest. He had an 8-pack abs.

Sakura drooled.

Naruto snickered.

"I was just going to skip training today and come here..." Sasuke said.

Naruto pulled his top off to reveal a flat chest - No abs. - and his bottoms to reveal Ramen Luvers boxers.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Naruto squieled.

"Eww Naruto your disgusting!" Sakura yelled at him. She ran into the water, pulling Sasuke's hand, urging him to come with her and the idiot Naruto and his sick, sick sick boxers.

Naruto did a cannon ball in the water, while Sasuke still had Sakura's hand gripping him as she jumped into the water gracefully and almost killed Sasuke -.-'.

They were all having a good time... until "OOF!" Sasuke said, as he was pulled under the water.

"Sasuke-Kun!?!" Sakura screamed. Her face full of panic and worry.

"Where'd Sasuke-Teme go?!" Naruto's face was the same as Sakura's.

Sakura could see that there was a little bit of blood coming from around them.

"No." Sakura whispered to herself.

There was more blood rising to the surface of the water.

"SHARK!!!" Sakura heard somebody scream, Sakura turned her face to see a giant great - white shark 3 times bigger than Naruto! The Shark gobbled some kid up as Sakura watched in horror.

Suddenly, something popped up out of the water... IT WAS SASUKE!

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted with glee.

"Sakura, we have to get out of here!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura.

"Right." Sakura said like she was a soldier.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sakura swimmed to the shore as fast as they could.

"Ahhhh." Sasuke cried in pain as the shark took a mighty chunk out of his arm.

They made it to shore, but barely.

"Call a medic-nin. This kid's been wounded." Someone shouted to the life-guard.

By the time Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto got to the shore, Sasuke's left arm had been completely taken off. He had a few scratches and bruises on him, and he could hardly breathe.

The medic-nin's got there, and came to take him away to try and save his life.

While Naruto and Sakura said their goodbyes for now, they walked back up to where hey both saw the sign.

Some part underneath that had been covered was not covered anymore!

Now it read:

**_Konoha Leaves Beach_**

**_Please be aware that we are not responsible for injury, murder, constipation, sickness, illness around the ear area, butt pains, stealing of your ex-girlfriend, mysterious disappearings, theft, stolen underwear, panties flagpoles, death, chunks in the water, seasickness, shark attack, drowning, blood, or anything that involve's painting wall's._**

**_Thank you and have a nice time:)_**

**_If one of your friends had just been injured in a shark attack, or one of the items listed below, and has lost an arm and suffered scratches and bruises, WE TOLD YOU SO! Remember, come back soon:)_**

"Oh." Sakura said.

"My." Naruto said.

"GOD!" They both said in unison.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it. My first one-shot. Please review with all your heart!!! Strawberry will appear in a sequel called 'A New Life Called The Homefront' 


End file.
